Yang Terindah dan Terakhir
by crystalbloods
Summary: Chapter 2 UP! Completed!/AU/Semuanya terasa indah pada awalnya/Awal dan akhirku ada di sini/"Au Revoir..."/Update terakhir sebelum hiatus. RnR?
1. Chapter 1 : DetikDetik Terakhir

**Yang Terindah dan Terakhir**

**.**

**.**

**Ch 1 : Detik-Detik Terakhir**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning :**

**AU, OOC, Abal, Typo's, Ugly diction, etc.**

**Don't like? Don't read and don't flame.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Italic_** = flashback, kata-kata asing, dan beberapa kata yang bermakna tertentu.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Italic + bold**_** = penggalan puisi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bold = penggalan puisi dan kata-kata yang bermakna tertentu.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Twoshot**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Terinspirasi dari lagunya **Lyla**, yang **_**Detik Terakhir**_**, sama ada sedikit lyric **_**Wind**_** dari **Akeboshi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sasuke x Sakura always**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**© Ai Kireina Maharanii**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Aku berharap…**_

_**Setiap waktu yang kita jalani bersama,**_

_**Kan menjadikan sebuah **_**'kenangan terindah'**_** dalam hatiku…**_

_**Selamanya, cinta ini hanya untukmu…**_

_**Hanya…**_

_**Untukmu…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Paris, 27****th**** March at 04.45 a.m.**

Satu bait puisi itu kembali tertuangkan pada sebuah tulisan di dalam layar laptop, sang pemiliknya. Ia menatap sebentar, bait demi bait puisi yang pernah diciptakannya. Tersirat, rasa perih yang mendalam di hatinya.

"Hn."

Ia bergumam pelan. Kembali ia, berkutat dengan layar laptponya untuk menciptakan beberapa bait puisi lagi. Memang benar, ia bukanlah seorang yang puitis. Namun, ia berusaha menjadi seorang yang puitis. Ini semua, ia lakukan demi seseorang yang _special_ di hatinya. Dan puisi ini, adalah sebuah **hadiah** **terindah** di hari ulang tahun sang gadis, dan juga sebagai **kenangan terakhir**nya.

_Tap… tap…_

Terdengar derap langkah seseorang yang masuk ke dalam kamar pemuda beriris _onyx _ini.

"Sasuke," ucapnya pelan.

"Hn."

"Hari sudah mulai pagi. Apa kau belum tidur?" ucapnya lagi kemudian duduk di kursi sebelah pemuda tadi—Sasuke.

"Hn."

Sasuke kembali berkutat dengan laptop hitam kesayangannya. Iris _onyx-_nya pun terlihat sangat serius. Kembali ia, menciptakan bait-bait puisi terakhirnya.

**Aku tak ingin kau bersedih…**

**Kenanglah aku, dalam sebait puisi ini…**

**Karena aku selalu untukmu…**

**Selamanya…,**

**Untukmu…**

"Sasuke, itu adalah puisi yang indah. Kau pasti menulis puisi ini untuk Sakura kan?" pria tadi kembali bertanya.

"Hn." Sasuke kembali menatap bait-bait puisinya. "Itachi…"

"Ya?" jawabnya—Itachi Uchiha, satu-satunya keluarga Sasuke yang masih ada.

"A-apakah hari i-ini aku terapi la-lagi?" tanya Sasuke lirih.

"Tentu." Itachi menjawab ringan sambil tersenyum miris.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Setiap ribuan detik yang telah kita lalui…**_

_**Menempatkanmu, sebagai sesuatu yang begitu indah,**_

_**Dalam hatiku…**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sakura?"

"Ya?" Sakura—kekasih Sasuke—menoleh pelan menghadapnya—Sasuke yang berada di sampingnya. Kini, mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit.

"Bagaimana kuliahmu?" kata Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun dari layar laptop hitamnya.

Sakura tersenyum miris, "menyenangkan. Hanya tinggal menunggu kelulusan saja."

"Hn."

Hening.

Suasana kembali hening. Tak ada satu pun di antara mereka yang membuka pmbicaraan—hingga mereka tiba di rumah sakit.

"Sakura."

"Ya?"

"Apa kau masih mencintaiku?"

"Tentu Sasuke. Selamanya, aku akan selalu mencintaimu," jawab Sakura dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca. _'Aku tidak boleh menangis.'_

Mereka berdua pun berjalan menuju ruang terapi. Hening. Selalu hening—setidaknya setelah Sasuke sakit—. Tak ada yang bersua sedikitpun. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara para pasien lainnya, dan hentakan kaki Sakura yang mendorong kursi roda Sasuke. Kursi roda, eh? Tentu. Sasuke lumpuh. Ia lumpuh pada saat ia mulai terkena penyakit mematikan ini. Sekarang, sudah sampai batas tubuhnya menahan rasa sakit ini. Sasuke tahu. Terapi ini hanya menghabiskan uang dan membuang-buang waktunya saja. Ia tahu, waktunya sudah tidak lama lagi. Tidak lama…

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Tahukah engkau?**_

_**Masa lalu itu, begitu berharga bagiku…**_

_**Masa kini, begitu menyakitkan untuk aku ungkapkan…**_

_**Dan, masa depan…**_

_**Adalah secarik harapan yang kudambakan…**_

_**Meskipun,**_

_**Itu mustahil aku dapatkan…**_

_**Mustahil…**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_BRUUKK_

"Sasuke, apa kau baik-baik saja?" kata Sakura cemas.

"Hn." Sasuke mencoba kembali berdiri lagi. Meskipun rasa sakit terus menyerang _neuron motorik-_nya.

"Ayo Sasuke, kamu pasti bisa!"

Tepat. Saat ini Sasuke sedang belajar berjalan. Belajar, eh? Benar, benar sekali. Belajar berjalan kembali. Sudah terlalu lama Sasuke lumpuh, begitu pula terapi ini. Sudah terlalu lama Saskue menjalankan terapi. Tapi hingga kini, tak ada satu pun tanda-tanda bahwa ia akan sembuh dari penyakit ini. Tidak ada…

_**Kau mencoba membuatku tertawa…**_

_**Membuatku kembali bangkit…**_

_**Saat yang sangat tepat…**_

_**Saat di mana, aku benar-benar jatuh…**_

"Sudahlah. Pe-percuma sa-saja…" bantah Sasuke dengan napas yang terengah-engah. "Aku a-akan ma-mati sebentar la-lagi…"

"Tidak, Sas." Sakura kembali membantu Sasuke bangun dengan tangisan yang teredam. "Yakinlah. Kau pasti bisa."

"…"

Sakura berpikir sejenak, "Sas, sepertinya terapi hari ini cukup sampai di sini saja. Aku… ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat. Kau mau kan?"

"Hn."

Sakura pun membantu Sasuke kembali duduk di atas kursi rodanya. "Ayo," ucapnya riang—mungkin—

Sakura membawa Sasuke keluar dari rumah sakit. Mereka berjalan menelusuri jalanan kota Paris yang begitu indah di sore hari. Di mana sang surya akan mulai terlelap di peraduannya

Sakura terus membawa Sasuke berjalan. Karena tadi, dia sudah menyuruh supir untuk membawa mobilnya pulang. Lantas, bagaiamana mereka pulang nanti? Ya, dengan berjalan.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Senja…**_

'**Kenangan terindah'**_**-ku bersamamu…**_

_**Senja…**_

_**Mempertemukan kita berdua…**_

_**Senja…**_

_**Membuat kita saling mengenal satu sama lain…**_

_**Dan senja pun…**_

_**Akan memisahkan kita nantinya…**_

_**Entah esok atau kapan…**_

_**Entah…**_

_**Detik ini…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Sakura…" Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Tempat ini…

"Indah bukan?"

"Hn."

Sakura duduk di kursi taman—sebelah kursi roda Sasuke—sambil menatap sayu danau di hadapannya. "Sasuke. Apa kau masih mengingatnya? Lima tahun yang lalu—pertama kali aku mengenalmu. Saat itu, aku sedang duduk di kursi ini. Sambil… menangis," kata Sakura sambil sedikit tertawa geli.

"Hn."

Sakura memejamkan matanya sebentar, "aku rindu suasana dulu." Ia kemudian memalingkan wajahnya menatap Sasuke. Terlihat dengan jelas, wajah Sasuke yang murung. "Awalnya—kupikir kau adalah orang yang membosankan, jutek bahkan menyebalkan. Tapi… ternyata kau itu adalah pria terbaik yang pernah kukenal selama ini."

"Benarkah?" masih dengan ekspresi yang sama, nada yang sama, dan semuanya sama—Sasuke melihat senja di hadapannya.

_**Kehidupan ini begitu indah,**_

_**Saat kita jalani bersama…**_

_**Saat suka dan duka…**_

_**Bersamamu, membuatku merasa nyaman,**_

_**Sangat…**_

'_Tes'_

Setetes likuid bening mengalir dengan lembut di pipi Sakura. Tak disangaka, mengingat masa lalunya dengan Sasuke, membuat ia harus kembali menangis. Meskipun sudah ia tahan mati-matian untuk tidak menangis.

"Kenapa menangis?"

'_Kenapa selalu luka yang aku terima?'_ batin Sakura lirih.

"Ti-tidak," elak Sakura. "Aku hanya bahagia. Sangat… bahagia."

"Eh," refleks Sakura saat tangan Sasuke dengan lembut menyentuh pipinya—mengelap airmatanya—

_**Waktu berlalu dengan cepat…**_

_**Kau mampu membuatku tertawa saat duka…**_

_**Dan menangis saat suka…**_

"_Thanks…_" Sasuke tersenyum getir.

"_Always for you_," Sakura membalas senyuman Sasuke. Mata mereka masih terus bertautan. _Onyx_ dan _emerald_. Perlahan, Sasuke memegang erat telapak tangan Sakura.

"_You always in my heart, Cherry…_" Sasuke menaruh telapak tangan Sakura di depan dada bidangnya.

Terdengar samar oleh Sakura, detak jantung Sasuke yang begitu halus dan teratur. Seakan, ia sedang dalam keadaan sehat.

Likuid bening itu, kembali menetes dari pelupuk _emerald_ Sakura yang redup. Jika ia dapat menolak takdir, maka ia kan menolak ini semua. Ia akan menolak Sasuke sakit.

"_Don't try to live so wise… don't cry cause you're so right… don't dry with fakes or fears…_" Sasuke melantunkan nada demi nada dari lagu kesayangannya. Meskipun dengan suara yang pelan, dan nampak dipaksakan. "_Cause you will hate you're self in the end…"_

Lirih.

Sasuke dan Sakura merasakan hal yang sama—lirih. Lagu ini, adalah **kenangan terindah** mereka berdua.

"Sasuke…" ucap Sakura parau menahan tangis.

Hidup, tak selamanya indah. Menerima kenyataan memanglah sulit. Tapi jika tak mau hidup dalam kenyataan ini, maka itu akan lebih sulit lagi. Lebih…

_**Telah engkau torehkan luka di hatiku…**_

_**Menanamkan segenap rasa yang selalu aku simpan…**_

_**Selamanya…**_

_**Seumur hidupku…**_

**Sakit.**

Satu kata itu saja sudah cukup untuk mendefinisikan kehidupan Sakura saat ini.

"Hiks," isak Sakura. Cepat-cepat, ia segera mengelap airmatanya. "Ayo pulang. Hari mulai malam."

Tiba-tiba, Sasuke mencoba berdiri.

_Plukk_

Ia memeluk erat-erat tubuh Sakura. Sudah lama. Ya, lama. Lama sekali mereka tidak berpelukan sehangat ini—setidaknya semenjak Sasuke sakit.

"A-aku tak ingin ke-kehilanganmu…" Sasuke berucap parau.

"Sas-Sasuke…" tak dapat dihindari lagi. Air matanya kembali mengalir. Mengalir dengan sangat deras.

"Hn."

_Brukk_

"SASUKE…" jerit Sakura saat Sasuke tiba-iba saja ambruk menimpanya.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Aku lemah, sangat…**_

_**Aku lemah saat melihatmu menangis…**_

_**Detik ini…**_

_**Mulailah berhitung…**_

_**Menghitung detik demi detik kepergianku…**_

_**Pergi untuk selamanya,**_

_**Dari dunia yang fana ini…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Paris Medical Center, at 22.35 p.m.**

"Sakura…" Sasuke membuka pelan kelopak matanya. Memperlihatkan iris _onyx_-nya yang selalu memikat siapapun.

"Sasuke…" Sakura segera berlari menuju ranjang Sasuke dengan air mata yang berderai.

"A-aku di mana?"

"Di Rumah Sakit Sasu…" kata Sakura lirih.

"Rumah sakit?"

Sakura mengangguk lemah, "tadi kau pingsan saat di taman," tuturnya.

"Lalu, k-kau ti-tidak pulang? I-ini su-sudah malam Saku…" kata Sasuke pelan—namun, ada rasa kekhawatiran tersirat dalam kalimatnya.

Sakura mengeleng cepat, "tidak Sasuke. Aku akan tetap di sini menemanimu."

Perlahan, jemari halus Sasuke mengusap lembut pipi Sakura, "Ayahmu pasti khawatir, Saku."

"Tapi…"

"Permisi…" seorang laki-laki—yang diketahui kakaknya Sasuke itu—memasuki ruang ruang inapnya—Sasuke.

"Itachi…" Sasuke kembali menatap Sakura, "pulanglah. A-ada Itachi yang me-menjagaku."

Sakura menghela napas perih, "baiklah. Hati-hati ya Sasuke. Besok pagi, aku akan kesini lagi." Dengan langkah yang berat, Sakura meninggalkan kamar Sasuke.

"Hati-hati Saku," kata Itachi sambil mengantarkan Sakura ke depan pintu kamar.

_**Malam ini…**_

_**Aku akan berdoa.**_

_**Berdoa agar esok aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi…**_

_**Satu kali lagi saja…**_

_**Dan untuk, yang terakhir kalinya…**_

_**Terakhir…**_

_**Untuk mengatakan sebuah kata perpisahan…**_

"Itachi?"

"Ya, Sasuke?"

"Bi-bisakah kau salin pu-puisi ini?" kata Sasuke sambil menyerahkan laptop hitamnya pada Itachi.

"Tentu." Itachi kemudian mengambil laptop itu dari pangkuan Sasuke. "Ada lagi?"

Sasuke menghela napas panjang, "tolong hias puisi itu ke-kemudian masukan ke da-dalam sebuah amplop."

"Hmmm."

"Lalu, kau tahu kan danau itu?"

Itachi mengangguk pelan tanpa memalingkan wajahnya sedikitpun dari layar laptop milik Sasuke.

"Tolong hias sebagus mungkin. Be-besok aku ingin kesana. A-aku ingin me-memberikan sesuatu pada Sakura."

"_Yeah_, tak masalah," kata Itachi sambil tersenyum miris ke arah Sasuke. "Sudah?"

"Hn. _Thanks…_"

"Ya. Sekarang tidurlah. _Have a nice dream_," ujar Itachi sambil menutupi tubuh Sasuke dengan selimut. "Tak usah dipikirkan. Lihat saja besok. Semuanya pasti bagus. Eh, tapi jam berapa kau kan kesana?"

"Hn, senja." Sasuke kemudian segera mengatupkan kedua kelopak matanya lagi. Ia akan tertidur untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

'_Sasuke…'_ batin Itachi lirih. _'Oh ya, bagaimana kalau aku tambahkan bunga mawar saja?'_ batinnya lagi bersemangat.

Ia—Itachi kemudian pergi mengambil secarik kertas yang nampaknya sudah disiapkan oleh Sasuke terlebih dahulu—lalu segera menuliskan puisi tersebut. Tak berapa lama, akhirnya puisi itu pun selesai. Dan setelah menimang-nimang cukup lama, akhirnya ia pun memutuskan akan menghias seperti apa nantinya danau itu.

_Srekk_

Setelah pekerjaannya selesai, Itachi pun segera berdiri kemudian pergi menuju sofa di sudut ruangan.

Ia tertidur.

Tidur untuk segera menemui hari esok yang menyakitkan.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Aku tak akan terlelap sekarang…**_

_**Karena aku, ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padamu…**_

_**Dan akan kusampaikan esok hari…**_

_**Dan pada saat itu,**_

_**Aku kan benar-benar terlelap…**_

_**Menutup mata untuk selamanya…**_

_**Selama-lamanya…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Paris, 28****th**** March, at 07.35 a.m.**

"_Good morning_!" sapa Sakura ramah saat memasuki kamar inap Sasuke.

"_Good morning_!" sapa kedua Uchiha ini bersamaan.

Sakura segera melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju ranjang Sasuke. "Kau sudah baikan, Sasuke?"

"Hn," respon Sasuke seperti biasanya.

"Baiklah Sasuke, aku akan pergi dulu ya," kata Itachi kemudian mengambil sebuah laptop dan tas di samping Sasuke. "Ingat! Jam lima sore," bisik Itachi di dekat telinga Sasuke. "Daah…"

Sakura hanya tersenyum manis saat melihat Itachi pergi. "Kau sudah makan belum, Sasuke?"

"Belum."

Sakura kemudian menyimpan tas _pinky_-nya di meja sebelah ranjang Sasuke. "Kalau begitu, aku ambilkan dulu ya." Sakura pun segera pergi keluar dari kamar Sasuke.

Sebuah senyuman tipis menghiasi wajah _stoic-_nya.

_**Kali ini saja,**_

_**Aku mohon…**_

_**Untuk yang terakhir kalinya, aku ingin membahagiakan dia…**_

_**Karena tak mungkin, aku tepati janjiku.**_

_**Kali ini saja…**_

_**Detik-detik terakhir ini…**_

_**Bersamanya,**_

_**Hanya bersamanya…**_

_**Bersama mengulang cerita indah di masa lalu…**_

"Saatnya makan…" Sakura kembali masuk ke dalam kamar Sasuke dengan nampan yang berisi makanan.

"Sakura…" ucap Sasuke parau dengan mata terfokus pada pemadangan di luar kamar.

"Ya?" jawab Sakura kemudian berjalan mendekati Sasuke.

"Setelah ini—" Sasuke menutup matanya sebentar, "—aku ingin berjalan-jalan di se-sekitar taman."

Sakura tersenyum tipis, "tentu. Sekarang, makanlah dulu."

"Hn." Sasuke pun memakan satu suapan yang diberikan Sakura padanya.

"Bagaimana, enak?"

"Hn."

Mereka berdua pun larut dalam keheningan. Tak ada yang berbicara. Yang terdengar, hanyalah suara dentingan alat makan.

_**Sampai kapankah aku akan terus berharap?**_

_**Berharap agar semua memori indah itu terekam kembali…**_

_**Saat-saat indahku bersamamu…**_

_**Berdua, bersamamu…**_

"Baiklah," ucap Sakura saat makanan Sasuke sudah habis. "Bersiap-siaplah, Sasu. Kita akan ke taman sebentar lagi."

"Hn."

Dengan gerakan yang cukup cepat, Sakura segera membereskan semuanya sampai bersih. Sementara itu, entah apa yang dipikirkan Uchiha kecil ini. Karena sedari tadi, dia hanya duduk terdiam sambil melihat Sakura bekerja.

"Selesai," ucap Sakura puas, "ayo!"

"Hn."

Sakura segera membantu Sasuke untuk duduk di atas kursi rodanya—kemudian mendorongnya keluar dari kamar dan menuju taman.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Entah apa yang ada dalam hatiku saat ini…**_

_**Aku tak tahu…**_

_**Pikiranku pun kalut…**_

_**Kalut karena terus memikirkan ini…**_

_**Aku…**_

_**Tak ingin menyakitimu, kasih…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Semilir angin membelai lembut kedua insan yang sedang duduk di kursi taman ini. Suasana pagi hari ini tak begitu panas—meskipun sudah hampir tengah hari—tetapi tetap sejuk. Semuanya terasa begitu cepat. Sudah sejak sejam yang lalu mereka hanya duduk terdiam saja. Terdiam menikmati hembusan demi hembusan angin yang melewati taman rumah sakit ini.

"Sasuke?" ucap Sakura memecah keheningan di antara mereka berdua.

"Hn."

Sakura membalikkan badannya menghadap Sasuke yang berada di pinggirnya. "Sudah hampir jam dua belas siang. Harusnya kau beristirahat."

'_Aku tak ingin jauh darimu, Sakura,_' batin Sasuke lirih. Ia—Sasuke memjamkan sebentar kedua kelopak matanya. "Aku ma-masih i-ingin di sini."

Sakura menghela napas pelan, "Tapi… oh, aku lupa. Kau tidak terapi, Sasu?"

"Malas."

"Kenapa?" Sakura memalingkan kembali pandangannya lurus-lurus ke depan. _'Jangan jawab itu lagi,'_ batin Sakura.

"Aku ini a-akan segera mati."

Sakura kembali memejamkan matanya. _'Kenapa selalu kata itu?'_

Hening.

Selalu hening. Kedaaan saat ini behitu berbeda dengan keadaan yang dulu—sebelum Sasuke sakit.

"Ayo kuantar." Sakura bangkit dari duduknya.

"Kemana?"

"Ruang terapi."

"Aku tak ingin," bantah Sasuke. Tapi Sakura tetap membawa kursi roda Sasuke menuju ruang terapi.

"Kau harus terapi, Sasu."

"Hhhh."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Walau berjuta usaha telah engkau berikan…**_

_**Tapi dayaku sudah tak bisa…**_

_**Tenagaku tak cukup…**_

_**Energiku sudah terkuras habis…**_

_**Jadi kasih…**_

_**Biarkan saja aku menjadi serpihan debu,**_

_**Yang terbawa angin…**_

_**Dan menghilang,**_

_**Ditelan hujan…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Arrrggghh…" erang Sasuke kesekian kalinya setelah mengalami jatuh dalam kurun waktu lebih dari dua jam ini. '_Kakiku!'_

_Bruukkk_

"Akh!"

"Sasuke…!" Sakura segera berlari menghampiri Sasuke yang jatuh tersungkur. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura cemas dengan air mata yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai menetes.

"Sa…"

"Sasuke…" jerit Sakura lagi. Ia tak kuasa menahan tangis ketika melihat sang kasih jatuh pingsan.

"Sakura…" seorang gadis berambut pirang menghampiri Sakura yang sedang terisak.

"Ino… sedang apa kau di sini?" Sakura menjawab pelan pada gadis tadi—Ino—sahabatnya sewaktu kecil hingga sekarang.

"Ra… Sasuke kenapa?" Ino malah balik bertanya.

"Pingsan."

Ino tersentak kaget. Pingsan, eh?

"Kenapa diam saja?" ucap Ino. "Ayo bawa dia. Shika, bantu aku!"

"Ya."

Sakura dan Ino serta Shikamaru—tunangan Ino—segera membawa Sasuke pergi menuju kamarnya.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Aku telah berdosa padamu, kasih…**_

_**Aku tak bisa menepati janjiku…**_

_**Kasih…**_

_**Maafkanlah aku.**_

_**Aku,**_

_**Memang hanyalah seorang lelaki yang lemah.**_

_**Lemah…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Hn." Sasuke tersadar dari pingsannya. Tapi dia belum sempat membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Ia mendengar suara Sakura yang sedang mengobrol—entah dengan siapa.

"Jadi?" ucap Sakura parau dengan air mata yang berderai.

Seseorang di hadapannya—yang diketahui dokter itu—menghela napas berat, "kakinya harus segera di_amputasi_."

Terdengar dengan jelas oleh Sasuke, suara Sakura yang menangis. _'Maafkan aku, Saku. Aku hanya merepotkanmu saja.'_ pikir Sasuke lirih.

"Sudahlah, Sakura…" suara ini, Sasuke begitu mengenalnya. _'Ino? Sejak kapan dia ada di sini?'_

"Ino…" suara Sakura terdengar begitu serak dan… rapuh.

"Apa tidak ada cara lain lagi, Dok?" ujar Ino prihatin.

Dokter tersebut menggeleng lemah, "tidak ada. Penyakit Tuan Uchiha sudah sampai stadium akhir."

"Sakura…" tangis Sakura semakin kencang. "Dok, apa dengan ini di-dia bisa sembuh…?"

Dokter tadi kembali menggeleng, "hanya keajaiban. Tapi, itu pun mustahil. Sampai saat ini, belum ada yang yang selamat dari penyakit ini."

"Sasuke…" suara Sakura lemah, kemudian…

"Sakura…"

Ia—Sakura—pingsan dalam dekapan sahabatnya—Ino.

_**Kasih…**_

_**Maafkan aku.**_

_**Aku hanya bisa membuatmu susah…**_

_**Aku…**_

_**Memang sangat tak berguna…**_

Mendengar lengkingan suara Ino, Sasuke pun segera membuka kelopak matanya. Alangkah kagetnya dia, melihat sang kasih jatuh pingsan.

"Sakura…" ucap Sasuke parau. Namun terlambat. Sakura sudah terlebih dahulu dibawa Ino menuju sofa.

"Sasuke," ucap Shikamaru mendekati Sasuke yang saat ini sedang rapuh—apalagi saat melihat Sakura jatuh.

"Hn." Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya menghadap Shikamaru.

"Kau sudah sadar rupanya."

"Hn." Sasuke tetap memfokuskan matanya melihat Sakura yang tertidur di atas sofa—dengan Ino yang sedang berusaha membangunkannya. "Jam berapa?"

"Jam empat. Kenapa?"

"Tidak." Sasuke memejamkan matanya sebentar. "Sakura… maafkan aku," gumamnya.

Shikamaru menepuk pelan pundak Sasuke, "sudahlah. Kau pasti baik-baik saja."

"Aku akan ma-mati," kata Sasuke putus asa. "Tolong ja-jaga di-dia baik-baik."

Sebuah senggolan tipis, Shikamaru layangkan pada tangan kanan Sasuke. "Kau ini bicara apa. Jangan memikirkan hal yang seperti itu. Merepotkan!"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, "kau ini."

"Menurut Dokter tadi, aku…" Sasuke terdiam sebentar, "—kakiku harus di_amputasi_'kan?"

Shikamaru tersenyum getir, "kau akan baik-baik saja."

"Ja-jangan berbohong."

"Jangan **kecewakan** Sakura," Shikamaru memalingkan wajahnya menatap Sakura yang sudah mulai sadar.

"Aku ti-tidak bisa be-bertunangan de-dengannya. Aku…"

"Hentikan, Sasuke," potong Shikamaru cepat. "—kau pasti selamat. Jangan bodoh!"

Sasuke tertawa getir, "tidak mungkin."

"Sasuke…" Sakura yang baru saja terbangun, langsung berlari menghampiri Sasuke—dan memeluknya. "Aku khawatir. Maafkan aku. Karena aku, kau… jadi begini."

Sasuke mengusap pelan rambut _bubble gum_ Sakura dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya. "**Aku ingin menunjukan sesuatu pa-padamu**. So-sore nanti, Cherry."

Sebuah senyuman tipis menghiasi wajah Sakura. "Tapi, kau masih belum pulih, Sasu."

"Tak apa."

_**-skipped time-**_

Sejam kemudian.

"Saku…"

"Ya?"

"Sudah siap?"

"Ya."

"Ayo."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Akan kuucapkan…**_

_**Akan kuutarakan…**_

_**Isi hatiku saat ini…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Kasih…**_

**Don't cry…**

**I always in your heart…**

**.**

**.**

**Forever…**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Ra, **tutup matamu**," perintah Sasuke sebelum mereka sampai di tempat tujuan.

"Hm?" Sakura menatap heran Sasuke. "Baiklah, tunggu sebentar," ucapnya kemudian. "Eh, tapi… bagaimana denganmu? Aku kan harus mendorongmu?"

"Tak apa."

"Ya."

_**Tutuplah matamu, kasih…**_

_**Dan pada saat kau membukanya,**_

_**Maka…**_

_**Kau akan melihatku untuk yang,**_

_**Terakhir kalinya.**_

_**Terakhir…**_

_Tap._

Derap langkah mereka yang sudah sampai di tempat tujuan.

Sasuke kemudian menghela napas sejenak, "bukalah."

Sakura menurut. Ia pun segera membuka ikatan kain yang membalut kepalanya—menutupi kedua _emerald_-nya.

_Blush_

Sakura terpana melihat pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya. Sebuah danau jernih yang memantulkan sinar matahari senja yang begitu indah. Di samping ia berdiri, terdapat sebuah bangku dan meja yang penuh dengan pernak-pernik yang berkilau. Diatasnya, terdapat sebuah _cake_ sederhana namun amat indah. Dan terakhir, di sebelah _cake_ tersebut, terdapat sebuket bunga mawar dan putih yang ditata sedemikian rupa—tak lupa sebuah surat mungil berwarna pink cerah, dan sedikit warna ungu menghiasi amplopnya—diselipkan di sebuket **bunga** itu.

_Tes_

Sakura…

Menangis!

Tetes demi tetes bulir-bulir bening air mata mengalir menuruni pipi putihnya. _Emerald_-nya nampak berkilau diterpa sinar matahari. Dia… begitu bahagia!

"Kau suka?" ucap Sasuke membuyarkan keterpanaan Sakura. Meskipun sederhana, tapi ini begitu sangat indah dan mewah di mata Sakura.

"_Thanks_, Sasuke…" ucap Sakura kemudian memeluk Sasuke erat-erat.

"Ayo duduk."

Sakura membantu Sasuke duduk di atas bangku tersebut. Dengan bebagai perasaan yang saat ini begitu meluap-luap di hatinya.

"_Happy Birthday_, Cherry," kata Sasuke pelan. '_Oh__**, **_**shit**!_'_

"Sasuke. Kau… memang orang terbaik yang pernah aku kenal."

"Sakura…" Sasuke mengambil sebuket mawar itu. "Maafkan aku. A-aku… tidak bisa **me-melindungimu**."

"Sasuke, kau sudah **melindungi** lebih dari segalanya."

"Aku tak bi-bisa melindungimu, lagi." Sasuke kemudian menyerahkan sebuket **bunga mawar** itu. "Ini, untukmu."

"**Mawar**?"

"_I love you_."

Sakura mengulum senyum yang sangat tulus, "_I love you, too_. Dan kau, selalu **melindungiku **sampai kapanpun."

Sasuke tersenyum getir, "—**tidak selamanya**."

"Maksudmu?"

Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya dengan sekuat tenaga. Sakura yang melihatnya, sontak langsung menghampiri Sasuke.

"Sas…"

"A-antar a-aku kesana," kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk ke arah bangku taman yang dekat sekali dengan danau.

"Pakai kursi roda yah?"

"Tidak. A-**aku ingin berjalan**."

"Baiklah."

**Biarkan aku melakukan apapun yang aku inginkan…**

"Sasuke. Lima tahun yang lalu, di tempat ini…"

**Awal dan akhirku ada di sini. Bersamamu…**

"Hn."

.

.

.

"_Hiks… hiks…" suara tangisan seorang gadis yang sedang duduk di bangku taman. Ia termenung. Dan jika dilihat dari fisiknya, sepertinya gadis ini bukanlah anak kecil lagi. Diperkirakan, ia adalah siswi SMA._

_Dari kejauhan, terlihat seorang pemuda—yang umurnya tak jauh beda—sedang berjalan santai di sepanjang tepi danau. Tanpa sadar, ia—pemuda tadi—terus memperhatikan sang gadis. Karena aneh, mungkin?_

_Ia pun berjalan mendekati gadis berambut _soft pink_ ini—kemudian duduk di sampingnya._

"_Eh," sang gadis menatap heran pemuda tadi._

Blush

_Semburat merah tipis menghiasi pipinya. Ia terkesima, melihat seorang pemuda tampan di hadapannya. Wajahnya yang _cool_, rambut hitamnya yang luwes tapi nampak melawan gaya gravitasi—serta mata hitamnya yang sejuk._

"_Hn." Tatapan sang pemuda tertuju pada mata _emerald_ sang gadis yang sembab itu. "Kenapa menangis?"_

"_Tidak." Sang gadis dengan cepat mengusap air matanya yang sudah bagaikan air bah itu. "Kau…"_

_Sang pemuda memalingkan wajahnya menatap danau yang begitu berkilau diterpa sinar matahari. "Tadi kulihat kau menangis. Jadi kuputuskan untuk menemuimu."_

"_Oh." Sang gadis hanya ber'oh ria saja. Ia kemudian mengikuti sang pemuda memandang senja. "Aku suka senja. Di tempat inilah, semua rasa sedihku bisa hilang."_

"_Sedih?" kedua alis sang pemuda saling bertautan._

"_Eh,"sang gadis kaget. Dia lupa untuk memperkenalkan dirinya. "Kenalkan. A-aku, Haruno Sakura."_

"_Hn. Aku Uchiha Sasuke," kata sang pemuda—Uchiha Sasuke—tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun. "Kenapa menangis?"_

"_Aku…" Sakura berucap ragu-ragu._

"_Hn?"_

"_Akh, sudahlah. Lupakan!"_

"_Katakan saja."_

_Entah apa yang dirasakan Sakura saat ini. Tapi, sepertinya… dia merasa nyaman sekali berada di samping pemuda Uchiha ini. "Aku sedih. Aku… Ibuku meninggal kemarin sore."_

"_Hn."_

_Hening._

_Tak ada yang berbicara. Mereka berdua terdiam dengan pikirannya masing-masing saat senja sudah hampir habis ditelan bumi._

"_Sasuke, aku pulang duluan yah," pamit Sakura sopan._

"_Hn."_

_Sakura pun meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian di bangku taman._

_Itu adalah pertemuan mereka yang pertama kali. Sejak saat itu, mereka tak pernah bertemu lagi—sampai mereka lulus SMA—_

_Tapi takdir tidak berkata demikian. Saat mereka akan masuk ke universitas—setelah lulus—mereka bertemu lagi. Mereka berdua masuk universitas serta jurusan yang sama. Sungguh—ini adalah kejadian yang tidak diduga-duga oleh Sasuke dan Sakura._

_Dan mulai saat itulah, mereka mulai dekat, sampai akhirnya menjadi sepasang kekasih—hingga saat ini—_

.

.

.

**Takdir mempermainkan cinta suci mereka…**

"Aku, **rindu**…" Sakura kemudian membantu Sasuke duduk di kursi taman—begitu juga dirinya.

"Hn." Sasuke kemudian memutuskan untuk membaringkan tubuhnya di atas pangkuan Sakura. "_Me, too_."

"Bulan depan kita akan bertunangan kan, Sasuke?"

Sasuke memejamkan matanya perih, "itu ti-tidak mungkin te-terjadi."

"Kenapa?"

**Sebentar lagi senja akan lenyap…**

"**Aku mencintaimu**, sa-sampai ka-kapanpun," kata Sasuke dengan napas yang tersenggal-senggal. "Sakura…"

Sakura menatap lurus senja di depannya. "Ya?"

"A-aku ingin kau tahu," ucap Sasuke lirih, "kau ha-harus tetap hi-hidup **tanpaku**." Sasuke mulai merasakan detak jantungnya mulai melemah.

"Sasuke…" ucap Sakura lirih. Air matanya semakin deras mengalir.

"A-**akhir**nya **rasa ini**…"

"Kenapa?"

Sasuke merasakan napasnya makin tersenggal-senggal. Tubuhnya semakin rapuh dan lemah. Sebentar lagi, angin akan menyapu **debu**nya. Perlahan, jemari tangannya menggenggam lengan Sakura.

Sakura terhenyak, "tanganmu, dingin…"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, "Hn." Ia merasakan waktunya sudah habis. "Sa-sampai di sini pe-perjalananku…"

Dengan cepat Sakura memeluk Sasuke, "aku di sini, Sasuke. **Bersamamu.** Kau… tidak sendirian." Sakura semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Sakura mengelus punggung Sakura yang bergetar hebat, "_désolé_ (maaf), Cherry…"

"Sasuke…"

**Cintaku akan selalu bersamamu…**

**Menyertaimu, di mana pun kau berada…**

Sasuke memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya, "_au revoir _(sampai jumpa), Cherry…"

"Sas…"

"_Goodbye… __**you always in my heart**_."

"SASUKE…!"

**Sampai di sini perjalananku,**

**Aku akan terlelap untuk selamanya…**

_**Au revoir,**_** Cherry…**

**~tbc~**

**A**uthor's **N**ote :

**Astaghfirullah…**#plakk

**Aaaa… ahhh…**-nepuk jidat-

**Gimana reader?**

**OOC banget yah, Saskey-nya? Terus, Saku-nya juga melankonis banget deh?**

**Maaf maaf… **—peyuk-peyuk reader—/ditimpuk sapu

**Ai nggak maksud nge-**_**bash**_** kok! Sumpah… **(-_-)v

**ini juga kan **_**twoshot**_** minna…**

**jadi, maafkan jika Ai banyak salah. Terus, **_**Feel**_**-nya juga perasaan nggak dapet deh, ya? Nggak sedih-sedih amat. Yah—gagal deh Ai… **=w= #pundung

**dan, Ai pengen banget deh belajar pake diksi yang bagus. Soalnya, kenapa gitu, Ai teh suka banget maen diksi—walaupun nggak bisa-bisa amat…**XP/gubrag

**soal apa penyakit yang diderita Saskey, itu ntar di chappie 2 baru dikasih taunya. Hehehe…***plakk

**terus, di chappie depan tuh, cuman ngebahas kenangan mereka aja. Bahasa simpelnya mah (?) **In Memorian**…**

**sebenarnya sih, Ai nggak cuman terinspirasi dari dua lagu itu aja. Ada banyak, di antaranya, yang **Kehadiranmu**-Samsons, **Akhir Rasa ini**-punya Samsons juga, **Betapa Aku Mencintaimu, Kuatkan Aku,** sama **Saat Kau Pergi**-punyanya Vagetoz, terus de el el deh. Banyak!**

**Oke, oke. Ai jadi kebanyakan curcol nieh minna….**

**Yasudah, **RnR** or **CnC** yah? Ai terima dengan ikhlas deh ya? Asal jangan **flame** aja. Soalnya, kalo ada yang mau nge-**flame** Ai, berarti reader itu punya banyak waktu banget deh buat nge-**flame** fic Ai! Soalnya, nggak bakal Ai gubris tuh yang nge-**flame**. Lagian, yang nge-**flame** Ai udah so pasti nggak baca atau mungkin nggak bisa baca **Warning!** Huh…**

**Ya udah deh.**

**Akhir kata, maaf kalau ada yang tersinggung. Dan maaf kalau ini cerita gaje, pasaran, aneh, de el el lah. Maaf **_–again-_** kalo kepanjangan atau mungkin kependekan.**

**Arigatou,**

Sincerely,

**Ai Kireina Maharanii**

_**See you next chappie..**_

Tinggalkan jejak? :P


	2. Chapter 2 : My Way

_Cintaku akan selalu bersamamu…_

_Menyertaimu, di mana pun kau berada…_

Sasuke memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya, "_Au revoir_ (Sampai jumpa), Cherry…"

"Sas…"

"_Goodbye… you always in my heart._"

"SASUKE…!"

_Sampai di sini perjalananku_

_Aku akan terlelap untuk selamanya._

Au revoir_, Cherry…_

.:*:.

**AU, Out Of Characters, Ugly Diction etc.**

**Banyak flashback.**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Italic_** : flashback, kalimat tertentu dan kata-kata asing**

**.**

_**Italic**_** + bold or bold = penggalan puisi**

**.**

**Point of View Poetry : Sasuke**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'_Die' is the best way out which ever existed on this earth_

—_Uchiha Sasuke_

* * *

><p>"Hiks…"<p>

"Ayo…"

"Jangan menyerah!"

"Berdoalah!

"Masih banyak kesempatan. Tuhan pasti akan memberikan yang terbaik!"

_Piip piip piiip piiiiii—_

"TIDAAAK!"

"Sabarlah, Sakura. Sasuke pasti selamat. Kau harus yakin itu!"

**Kuharap saat ini bukanlah gurauan belaka**

**Saat masih kudengar tangismu**

**Saat masih kudengar suaramu**

**Saat masih kurasakan hangat cintamu**

**Meski tak dapat kulihat wajahmu**

_._

_Flashback_

.

"_Apa kau percaya keajaiban? Suatu saat nanti kau pasti akan mengalaminya."_

"_Tidak terlalu," jawab Sasuke datar, "keajaiban hanya untuk orang-orang yang putus asa."_

_Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Jangan begitu. Setiap orang akan mempunyai satu moment di mana ia akan diselamatkan oleh keajaiban."_

"_Tahu dari mana, kau?" Sasuke berdiri perlahan menuju tepian sungai yang memantulkan sinar sang rembulan._

"_Menurutku saja. Tapi itu memang benar!" ujar Sakura masih tak mau kalah. "Ingat selalu kata-kataku barusan." Sakura kemudian berdiri menghampiri Sasuke. "Keajaiban itu ada! Dan itu tidak mustahil."_

"_Seberapa akurat analisismu barusan?"_

"_Sembilan puluh sembilan persen!"_

"_Baiklah, akan kupegang! Kita buktikan. Apakah aku akan mengalaminya nanti."_

_Sakura mendesah pelan, "Biasanya keajaiban ada saat kita menghadapi ajal." Gadis itu lalu tertawa renyah._

"_Hn." Sasuke memperhatikan Sakura lekat-lekat. 'Rasanya ada yang kurang. Tapi apa?'_

"_Sasuke?"_

"_Hn."_

"_Lihat bintang itu!" Sasuke mengikuti arah jari telunjuk Sakura. Ditatapnya tajam objek yang dimaksud kekasihnya itu. "Indah bukan? Kata orang, bintang itu adalah saudara-saudara kita yang sudah meninggal. Ia sedang melihat apa yang kita lakukan sekarang."_

"_Kau terlalu banyak membaca buku mistis. Orang yang sudah mati pasti ada di hadapan Tuhan," kata Sasuke tak percaya. Ia kemudian mendekap Sakura dari arah belakang. Dikecupnya singkat pipi ranum kekasihnya itu. Semburat merah tipis tampak menghiasinya._

"_Kau ini…" Sakura melepaskan pelukan Sasuke lalu membalikkan badannya menghadap kekasihnya itu. "Kau harus istirahat. Besok ada rapat Senat."_

"_Hn."_

_._

**.:*:.**

**Yang Terindah dan Terakhir**

**Chapter 2 : My Way**

**.**

**.**

_**Angst – Poetry – and a little bit Romance – Friendship**_

**.**

**© Ai Kireina Maharanii**

**.:*:.**

'_Keajaiban itu ada!'_

Seminggu telah berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Tapi Sakura masih saja terpuruk. Dia tidak ada hentinya menangisi pemuda yang amat dicintainya itu.

Seminggu saja tanpa senyumannya terasa begitu lama. Sakura menghiperboliskan bahwa waktu satu minggu itu seperti satu tahun. Keterlaluan.

Ino sudah berulang kali membujuknya agar tetap bertahan dan terus berdoa. Tapi tetap saja, tak mempan pada Sakura dengan sikap keras kepalanya itu.

Setiap hari yang dilakukan Sakura hanya melamun dan melamun saja. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Terkadang ia tertawa sendiri bahkan menangis. Semua orang yang berada di dekatnya tentu saja khawatir.

.

.

.

"_Sedang apa?" sapa Sasuke pada Sakura yang sedang melamun sendiri di kursi taman fakultas kedokteran._

_Sakura tersenyum hangat, dipalingkannya wajah ayunya itu menghadap Sasuke. "Memikirkanmu," candanya. "Apa rapat senat sudah selesai?"_

_Sasuke kemudian duduk di bangku sebelah Sakura yang kosong. "Sudah. Malam nanti ada acara?"_

"_Tidak," jawab Sakura sekenanya. "Ada apa?" ucapnya dengan nada menyelidik._

_Sasuke menarik napas pelan, "Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat. Bagaimana?"_

"_Tentu saja aku mau. Jam berapa?"_

"_Jam tujuh malam nanti kujemput di rumahmu. Sekarang ayo pulang."_

_Sakura berdiri dengan penuh antusias. "Siap pangeran!" Lagi-lagi ia bercanda. Tapi kali ini ada sedikit nada mengejek dalam ucapannya._

"_Hn."_

_._

_Tok tok tok_

'_Itu pasti dia!' batin Sakura. "_Mom_, aku mau pergi dulu, ya. _Au revoir! _(Sampai jumpa)" pamitnya sembari berlari menuju pintu depan._

"Oui. Coeur-coeur amour!_ (Ya. Hati-hati sayang!)" jawab ibunya dari arah dapur._

"Of course, Mom._"_

"_Bagaimana. Sudah siap, _Maȋtresse?_" goda Sasuke yang sukses membuat semburat tipis di wajah Sakura._

"_Tentu saja, _Maȋtre._"_

_Mereka berdua pun bergegas menuju sebuah tempat yang sudah dijanjikan Sasuke itu._

_Tak selang berapa lama, mereka pun sampai di tempat tujuan. Tempat yang sangat indah._

_Sebuah taman di bawah menara Eiffel. Cahaya sang rembulan terbias begitu sempurna di antara hidangan-hidangan yang tertata di sebuah meja di taman itu. Hidangan yang sederhana namun dapat berkesan lebih._

_Dengan penerangan yang hanya mengandalkan beberapa buah lilin itu menjadikan tempat ini begitu romantis dan sempurna. Sasuke pandai memilih tempat rupanya._

"_Bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke memecah keheningan yang melanda mereka berdua. Sebuah senyuman tipis terpeta di wajah pemuda_ stoic_ itu._

"_Sasuke…" katanya dengan wajah yang berseri-seri. "Katakan padaku bahwa ini adalah mimpi."_

"_Ini bukan mimpi, Cherry." Sasuke membantu Sakura duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan Sasuke sebelumnya—yang kemudian disusul dirinya yang duduk di bangku sebelah depan Sakura. Posisi mereka saat ini yaitu duduk saling berhadapan. "Kau suka?"_

"_Sangat suka." Sakura tersenyum hangat seraya menggenggam telapak tangan Sasuke. 'Dingin'. "Sasuke, apa kau kedinginan? Cuaca di malam Natal ini tak begitu baik."_

"_Aku baik-baik saja, Cherry," katanya sambil mengelus pipi Sakura. Keremangan malam Natal ini diperindah dengan beberapa tumpukan salju di sekitar menara Eiffel. Tak lupa semilir angin pun ikut menambah romansa indah bagi sepasang kekasih yang sedang berbahagia ini._

"_Kau yakin?" ulangnya cemas._

"_Hn," responnya seperti biasa. "Ada yang ingin kubicarakan, Cherry."_

"_Apa?"_

"_Sebaiknya kau meminum coklat hangat itu dulu," kata Sasuke seraya meneguk secangkir coklat hangat miliknya—diikuti Sakura sesaat kemudian. "Udara semakin dingin sepertinya."_

_Sakura menaruh kembali cangkir miliknya. "Benar. Dan tanganmu pun semakin dingin, Sasu. Apa kau—"_

"—_sssttt…" potong Sasuke dengan jari telunjuk berada di depan mulut kekasihnya. "—aku tak akan mengacaukan moment ini, Cherry. Sudah kubilang, aku baik-baik saja."_

_Mau tak mau Sakura menurut saja apa kata Sasuke tadi. Ia pun mengangguk tanda mengerti._

"_Sakura…" ucapnya lagi, "maukah kau duduk di sana?"_

"_Tentu." Mereka berdua pun segera menuju tempat yang dikatakan Sasuke tadi. "Salju sudah mulai turun."_

"_Hn."_

"_Sasuke… aku tak ingin kehilanganmu."_

_Sasuke mendekap pelan tubuh Sakura yang berada di sampingnya. Lalu dikecupnya singkat pucuk kepala gadisnya itu. "_Me too_." Ia kemudian mengambil sebuah kotak berwarna merah _maroon_ dari dalam kantong celananya. "Ini untukmu."_

_Sakura menerimanya dengan wajah yang memerah. "A-apa in—"_

"—_sstt, buka saja. Lalu pakailah!"_

_Dibukanaya kotak itu perlahan. Tak bisa dihindari lagi, Sakura pun menagis bahagia. "Ini untukku?"_

_Sasuke mengangguk mantap. Diarahkannya wajah Sakura agar berhadapan langsung dengan wajahnya. Deru napas Sakura pun dapat Sasuke rasakan langsung. "Maukah kau menjadi tunanganku?"_

_Sakura tak bisa meredam tangis kebahagiaannya. Ia pun mengangguk mengiyakan. "Tapi—"_

"—_hn?"_

"—_kita bertunangan setelah kita lulus," tawar Sakura agak ragu._

"_Kenapa tidak?" seringai Sasuke. Detik berikutnya jarak diantara mereka semakin menipis. Lalu kedua bibir mereka saling menempel. Membagi rasa cinta dalam kehangatan masing-masing._

_Lama mereka berciuman hingga Sasuke kemudian melepaskannya. Ia terbatuk. Wajar, karena salju semakin lama semakin banyak saja. Sakura sangat merasa cemas akan kesehatan Sasuke saat ini. Ia akan merasa sangat bersalah apabila sampai terjadi sesuatu pada calon tunangannya itu._

"_Sas—"_

"_Uhukk…"_

"—_SASUKE!"_

.

.

.

"Sakura?" ucapan Ino sukses membuyarkan lamunan Sakura akan kenangan indahnya bersama Sasuke dulu.

"Hm?" respon Sakura malas. "Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tak terasa, bulir air mata itu kembali mengalir di pipinya.

Ino merasa semakin cemas akan kesehatan sahabatnya ini. "Kau harus makan, Sakura. Sejak kemarin kau belum makan. Kalau kau terus begini, kau bisa sakit."

"Hahaha…" tawanya hambar, "… yakinlah aku baik-baik saja. Ada siapa di dalam?"

Ino hanya dapat menghela napas pasrah, "Kak Itachi. Makan dulu, ya?" bujuknya lagi.

"Aku tidak sedang nafsu makan."

"Ayolah, Sakura. Jika ayahmu sampai tahu, ia pasti akan cepat-cepat pulang dari Amerika. Dan untung saja, ibumu juga sedang berada di Italia. Kau tidak ingin mereka cemas bukan?"

"Kalau mereka tahu pun pasti ta'kan peduli. Aku yakin…" gurau Sakura asal. "Mereka terlalu sibuk."

Lagi—Ino menarik napas pasrah. "Ia tidak akan suka melihatmu seperti ini. Sudah seminggu kau terus terpuruk."

"_I will follow you_…" racau gadis itu lagi dengan isak tangis yang semakin menjadi.

.

.

.

"_Bagaimana?" kata Sakura di sela isak tangisnya._

"_Apa kalian keluarganya?" ujar sang dokter tak mengindahkan ucapan Sakura._

"_Saya calon tunagannya, Dok," jawab Sakura cepat. Ia ingin segera mendapat kepastian akan kondisi kekasihnya itu._

"_Baiklah…" dokter itu menghela napasnya prihatin. "Mari ikut ke ruangan saya."_

"_Baik, Dok." Sakura dan Itachi pun segera mengikuti langkah sang dokter menuju ruangannya._

"_Jadi…" dokter itu menautkan kedua tangannya di atas meja. Tatapannya pun menajam seiring penuturannya akan kondisi Sasuke saat ini. "Apakah Tuan Uchiha terlalu sibuk?"_

"_Kurasa biasa-biasa saja," jawab Itachi datar. Diliriknya Sakura yang setengah menggigil menahan tangis maupun dinginnya suhu Paris saat ini._

"_Tuan Uchiha mengidap penyakit _Ataksia_. Penyakit yang hampir setara dengan kanker ini sudah mencapai stadium akhir. Apakah Tuan Uchiha tak pernah menceritakan kondisinya?"_

"_A-apa?" refleks Sakura kaget. "Sa-Sasuke tak pernah menceritakan apapun tentang kesehatannya." Ia pun kembali meneteskan air mata._

"_Separah itu kah, Dok? Lalu bagaimana langkah penyembuhannya?"_

"_Maaf, Tuan. Sampai saat ini belum ada yang selamat dari penyakit ini. Para pasien yang menderita Ataksia hanya dapat bertahan dengan obat-obatan dan terapi saja," tutur dokter itu lagi. Wajahnya menyiratkan rasa keprihatinan yang begitu mendalam._

"_Sasuke…" Sakura meringis dengan tatapan yang amat kosong. Itachi yang melihatnya pun berinisiatif untuk segera membawa Sakura keluar._

"_Baiklah, Dok. Terima kasih bantuannya. Kami akan menunggu di luar. Jika ada yang perlu kami lakukan, silahkan hubungi saya," ucap Itachi kemudian mendekap Sakura dan membawanya keluar. "Kau harus sabar, Sakura."_

.

.

.

.:*:.

_Piip piiip piiip piiiiip piip_

Suara _elektrokardiogram_ yang memperlihatkan penampang kerja jantung Sasuke saat ini. Sejak kejadian waktu itu Sasuke terus koma sampai sekarang. Ya, seminggu telah berlalu yang dijalaninya hanya dengan berbaring di atas ranjang.

Berbagai perlatan medis telah terpasang di tubuhnya. Semua usaha telah dilakukan demi mengembalikan kesehatannya. Rencananya, setelah Sasuke sadar kakinya akan segera di-_amputasi_. Entah itu akan berhasil atau tidak.

"Sasuke…" diusapnya pelan kening Sasuke oleh tangan halus Sakura. "Sadarlah. Setelah kau sadar, kita akan segera bertunangan."

Sakura saat ini tengah berada di ruangan tempat Sasuke dirawat. Ini pun berkat Ino yang membujuk Sakura agar gadis itu mau makan. Ia tersenyum getir melihat tubuh Sasuke yang dipasangi berbagai peralatan medis.

"Kau tidak lupa kata-kataku, 'kan?" dibelainya lembut rambut raven pemuda itu. "Keajaiban itu pasti ada. Dan akan terjadi padamu saat ini juga."

Ino dan Shikamaru yang sedari tadi berada di belakangnya hanya bisa menatap sendu Sakura. Mereka memang tidak bisa merasakan betapa perihnya luka di hati gadis itu saat ini. Sedekat apapun Ino dengan Sakura, tapi tetap saja Sakura hanya dapat merasakan itu semua sendiri

.

.

.

_**Alunan piano itu kembali kudengar**_

_**Meski tak dapat kulihat seutuhnya.**_

_**Tapi sampai saat ini masih bisa kurasakan**_

_**Aroma khas tubuhmu yang menenangkan.**_

_**Akankah bisa kuulang kembali?**_

_**Segala rasa yang telah selama ini kita jalani**_

.

.

.

"Hn…"

Sebuah genggaman tangan yang amat dingin menyentuh pergelangan tangan Sakura. Sontak, dibukanya kelopak mata itu untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Cahaya matahari membuatnya silau sehingga tak bisa langsung melihat sesuatu yang ada di hadapannya.

Sedetik berlalu. Alangkah kagetnya Sakura ketika didapatinya kelopak mata Sasuke yang tengah terbuka. "SASUKE!"

Teriakannya berhasil membawa segenap yang menunggu sang pemuda masuk ke dalam kamar. "Ada a—"

"Hiks… terima kasih Tuhan!" kata Sakura parau seraya mengecup telapak tangan Sasuke. "Kau percaya kan keajaiban itu ada?" lanjutnya sambil terisak.

"Sa… ku… ra…" ujar Sasuke lirih. Sebulir air mata menetes di pipinya. "Aku ba-baik sa… ja…"

"Jangan memaksakan diri, sobat," ucap Shikamaru seraya tersenyum lega, "kondisimu belum sepenuhnya stabil."

"A… ku ta-tahu itu." Sasuke menggenggam erat tangan Sakura. "Teri… ma ka-kasi… h."

"Sasuke…" Sakura memeluk pelan tubuh Sasuke. "Kita akan segera bertunangan. Kau akan mendampingiku seumur hidup."

"Bila perlu kalian langsung menikah saja," celetuk Ino yang bermaksud mencairkan suasana. Tapi tetap saja tangis haru tetap menyelimuti ruangan itu.

"Sasuke…" Itachi mengusap pelan kening Sasuke, "kau memang adikku. Kau adalah Uchiha sejati," candanya.

"Hei, Sasuke baru saja sadar. Jangan mengacaukan moment ini dengan ucapan-ucapan yang tak jelas," gerutu Ino yang merasa dirinya tak dianggap.

"Aku tahu cerewet," ucap Sakura diikuti senyuman tulus di wajahnya. Semua orang yang berada di sana terlihat lega melihat perubahan ekspresi Sakura. Meskipun kondisinya memang belum benar-benar stabil.

"Biarkan dia beristirahat dulu. Aku ingin menemui dokter. Apa kau mau ikut, Shika?" kata Itachi yang lebih menjurus ke perintah. Shikamaru hanya menggangguk mengiyakan. Ia pun mengikuti Itachi pergi menemui dokter. Sedangkan Ino masih di sana menemani Sakura.

"Semoga hasilnya tidak mengecewakan," gumam Ino sangat pelan ketika melihat kedua lelaki itu keluar dari kamar inap Sasuke.

.

.

.

_**Aku saat ini masih bisa bersamamu**_

_**Selalu didekatmu kapanpun aku mau**_

_**Tapi belum tentu esok dan seterusnya**_

.

.

.

Beberapa hari berlalu sejak Sasuke tersadar dari komanya. Keadaan mulai membaik. Tapi kini Sasuke hanya bisa mengandalkan kursi rodanya sebagai alat untuk berjalan. Tepat. Tiga hari setelah ia sadar, kakinya pun segera diamputasi.

Sulit memang mengingat ia baru saja menginjak usia sekitar dua puluh tiga tahun. Tapi ini memang sudah takdir Tuhan. Penyakit yang disebabkan faktor keturunan ini sedikit demi sedikit menghancurkan hidupnya.

Beruntunglah ia mempunyai seorang kekasih yang tulus mencintainya kala senang maupun susah. Sekitar seminggu lagi mereka akan segera menikah. Mengikatkan mereka dalam tali pernikahan yang sakral. Meski Sasuke tahu bahwa pernikahannya hanya akan menorehkan luka yang semakin besar saja untuk Sakura.

Malam kini kian larut. Beberapa orang memutuskan untuk segera terlelap. Tapi tidak untuk Uchiha bungsu ini. Ia hanya duduk membatu sambil terus melihat keluar jendela. Angin musim semi serasa menghangatkan tubuhnya.

Gemerlap bintang malam kembali mengingatkan ia pada kenangan indah di masa lalu. "Kau benar, Sakura. Keajaiban memang ada," desahnya berat.

Udara sekitar rumah sakit tiba-tiba saja berubah semakin dingin. Entah ini hanya perasaan Sasuke saja atau memang benar. Ditatapnya nanar berjuta bintang yang bertebaran di langit. "Aku akan segera berada di sana, Sakura. Ayah, Ibu, aku akan segera menyusul kalian."

"Sasuke belum tidur?" ujar seseorang dari balik punggung pemuda ini. Sasuke hanya menggeleng pelan. Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini hanyalah satu; Sakura.

"Tidurlah. Angin malam tak baik bagi kesehatanmu," ujarnya lagi, tapi tak dihiraukan sama sekali oleh Sasuke. Pemuda _onyx _ini tetap terfokus pada langit malam yang gelap itu. Suara desahan terdengar jelas dari mulut pemuda tadi—Itachi.

"Jangan lupakan kata-kata dokter, Sasuke. Jika kau ingin segera sembuh, maka istirahatlah yang baik," ucap Itachi sebelum akhirnya ia pergi meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian di ruangan itu.

"Hn."

Angin malam kian menusuk setiap susunana saraf Sasuke. Diputuskannya untuk berbaring sejenak guna menghangatkan tubuhnya yang benar-benar kedinginan. "Seminggu lagi." Ia berujar lirih. Hah, kemana sifat dingin pemuda itu? Sifatnya yang dulu sekeras batu dan sedingin es itu perlahan mencair, semenjak diakuinya bahwa keajaiban itu ada!

Terbesit dalam benaknya sepenggal kenangan manisnya bersama sang kasih—Sakura—setahun yang lalu.

.

.

.

"_Ada apa denganmu?" ujar Sasuke heran melihat Sakura berlari ke arahnya._

"_Aku berhasil Sasuke! Nilai ujianku A plus!" riangnya seraya memeluk tubuh Sasuke. "Sesuai janjiku, nanti malam kau kutraktir _dinner_ di restorant tempat biasa kita makan. Bagaimana?"_

_Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis melihat gadisnya yang tengah berbahagia. "Baiklah," ujarnya datar, dingin dan tanpa emosi. Seakan ia tak turut bersuka cita mendengar kebahagiaan gadisnya itu. "Kujemput kau jam tujuh malam nanti."_

"_Eiitts!" sergah Sakura cepat. "Aku ingin berjalan kaki kesana. Lagipula tempatnya pun dekat dengan rumahmu, bukan? Jadi biarkan aku yang menjemputmu, Pangeran!" kekehnya geli melihat reaksi Sasuke._

"_Kau yakin? Jaraknya lumayan jauh jika ditempuh dengan jalan kaki."_

"Positive_! Bukankah berjalan itu sehat? Misalkan jika kau menjemputku, berarti kau harus berputar arah dulu. Dan itu memakan waktu, tahu!" tukas Sakura penuh kemenangan._

"_Hn." Sasuke hanya bisa menuruti saja apa yang dikatakan kekasihnya. Tapi apakah benar keputusannya?_

"_Bagaimana? Berjalan itu tidak buruk kan?" ucap Sakura penuh semangat. Ya, saat ini mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju restorant yang biasa mereka datangi. "Berjalan kaki selain sehat, juga menghemat bahan bakar. Lalu—blablabla…"_

_Celotehan Sakura sama sekali tak pemuda itu indahkan. Ia tetap terfokus pada jalanan yang berada di depannya. Jalanan ini tak begitu ramai. Penerangan di jalanan ini pun kurang cukup—menurutnya. Karena sejauh mata memandang yang terlihat hanyalah kegelapan yang nyata._

_Sesekali mereka merapatkan mantelnya bahkan Sasuke sesekali menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya guna mencari kehangatan di tengah malam bersalju ini. Padahal, kalender baru saja memasuki bulan Desember. Seharusnya aku tidak menyetujui ucapan gadis itu, rutuknya dalam hati._

"_Kau mau pesan apa?" tawar Sakura ketika mereka sudah sampai di tempat tujuan._

"_Kopi rendah gula saja."_

"_He?" Sakura mulai berfikir, sejak kapan Sasuke suka meminum kopi, karena setahunya Sasuke amat tidak suka dengan minuman berkafein tinggi itu. Jangan-jangan ini pengaruh dari Naruto lagi, pikirnya mulai meracau. "Eng—a… Sasuke, sejak kapan kau suka minum kopi?"_

"_Sejak dulu aku suka minum kopi. Tapi aku berhenti ketika ayahku meninggal." Ia menarik napas sejenak. "Kurasa tak ada salahnya jika aku mencobanya kembali."_

_Sakura merasa bodoh sendiri. Kenapa kekasihnya ini tak pernah bercerita kepadanya? "Baiklah. Hanya itu?"_

"_Hn."_

"_Permisi, saya pesan secangkir kopi rendah gula dan segelas jus strawberry," pesan Sakura pada pelayan yang sedari tadi terus menunggunya._

"_Ya. Tunggu sebentar, Nona," jawab pelayan itu sopan kemudian segera membuatkan minuman pesanan Sakura._

_Lima menit berlalu, akhirnya sang pelayan kembali dengan nampan berisi minuman yang Sakura pesan. "Ini dia. Selamat menikmati!"_

"_Terima kasih." Sakura memberikan senyuman manisnya yang membuat pelayan itu menjadi salah tingkah. "Ayo diminum."_

"_Hn."_

"_Jadi janjiku sudah lunas, kan?" kata Sakura dengan cengiran penuh kemenangan._

"_Aa."_

_Sakura menyeruput jusnya dengan penuh perasaan. Diliriknya sebentar Sasuke yang sedari tadi hanya terus diam membatu. "Sasuke, setelah ini kita mau kemana?"_

"_Pulang," katanya seraya mengambil ponsel yang berada di sakunya. Dilihatnya siapa yang mengiriminya sms._

"_Kenapa?" Sakura cemberut mendengar perkataan Sasuke barusan. "Tidak makan dulu?"_

_Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, "Sepertinya akan terjadi badai salju." Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. "Salju yang turun pun mulai banyak."_

"_Yah—" Sakura kecewa dengan keputusan Sasuke. "—hhh… tapi baiklah. Ayo pualng. Eh, sebelumnya habiskan dulu kopimu."_

"_Hn."_

_._

"_Sasuke?"_

"_Hn."_

_Sakura semakin merapatkan mantelnya. Udara dingin seakan makin menusuk susunan sarafnya. "Apa kau tidak kedinginan? Mukamu tampak membiru. Apa ka—"_

"—_aku tak apa," potong pemuda itu cepat, "kau ingin berjalan bukan? Kalau begitu ayo cepat!" Langkah kaki pemuda itu semakin cepat. Ia tak menghiraukan sama sekali dingin yang semakin membekukan tubuhnya. Rasa nyeri tiba-tiba saja menyerang jantungnya ketika memasuki belokan terakhir menuju rumah mewah khas Uchiha itu._

"_Terima kasih, Sasuke. Selama ini kau sudah sangat baik padaku." Sebuah senyuman penuh kebahagiaan terlihat di wajahnya. Sepertinya Sasuke tak menyadari hal itu, karena keadaan cahaya yang remang-remang._

"_Hn—"_

—_brukk_

"_Sa—Sasuke…!"_

_Kekasih yang amat dicintainya itu jatuh tergolek lemah di atas tanah bersalju tebal. Tubuhnya serasa membeku dengan wajah yang sangat pucat membisu._

_Kepingan-kepingan salju mulai kembali berjatuhan. Seiring isak tangis Sakura yang semakin menjadi._

.

.

.

**April, 15****th**** XXXX**

Waktu berlalu sangat cepat. Seminggu telah berlalu sejak Sasuke bisa kembali normal—meski tanpa kedua kakinya.

Hari ini adalah hari pernikahan kedua insan yang tengah melewati banyak rintangan itu. Sejak shubuh pagi tadi, mereka sudah siap untuk berangkat menuju gereja. Ada yang lain di wajah Sasuke. Air mukanya tampak agak sedikit lebih pucat dari biasanya.

"Apa kau yakin, Itachi?" Pria bermata _onyx_ itu menatap tajam kakaknya. "Aku tidak yakin."

Itachi menepuk pelan pundak Sasuke, "Percayalah. Bukankah keajaiban itu ada? Kami di sini selalu ada untukmu, kapanpun dan dimanapun."

Sebuah tarikan napas panjang terdengar dari bibir mungil Sasuke. Matanya menyiratkan banyak arti. Salah satunya keyakinan bahwa semua ini akan berjalan dengan lancar. Dengan sebuah isyarat kecil untuk Itachi, ia pun segera pergi menuju gereja.

.

_**Benarkah?**_

_**Dalam berabad sejarahku**_

_**Hari ini adalah hari yang bersejarah**_

_**Apakah…**_

_**Kau tak akan sakit?**_

_**Jika aku benar-benar menjadi serpihan debu masa lalumu…**_

.

_Cup_

Sebuah kecupan tipis nan hangat mengakhiri persepsi pernikahan pagi ini. Semua yang menghadiri tampak terbius oleh suasana. Kebanyakan dari mereka menangis. Tentu saja. Kisah cinta Sasuke dan Sakura patut diabadikan sebagai kisah cinta paling dramatis selain Romeo dan Juliet; yeah, terlalu hiperbolis sepertinya.

"Sa-Sasuke…" dengan air mata yang berderai, Sakura mencoba berbicara, "… terima kasih."

Sasuke menyibakkan sedikit poni Sakura. Dihirupnya wangi Sakura dalam-dalam. "Hn. Kini kau sudah menjadi milikku." Pria itu kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling penjuru gereja. "Sakura?"

"Ya?"

"Bisakah kau melakukan sesuatu untukku?" Sasuke memegang erat telapak tangan Sakura yang terbalut kain lembut. Gadis itu hanya mengangguk singkat tanpa memberi komentar. "Kalau begitu…" Sasuke meneruskan kalimatnya, "… bawa aku ke taman depan gereja."

"Tentu saja."

Mereka berdua pun segera berjalan menuju taman. Sakura dengan setia terus mendorong kursi roda suaminya hingga keluar dari gereja. Seketika, tepuk tangan sudah memenuhhi ruangan itu.

Sakura kemudian mendudukkan Sasuke di bangku taman yang kosong itu—atas permintaan dari Sasuke tentunya. Disusul dirinya yang juga duduk di bangku yang sama di sebelah Sasuke.

"Sakura…" Pria itu tersenyum sangat tulus—untuk yang pertama dan terakhir mungkin. "Aku ingin tidur di pangkuanmu."

"I-iya." Lagi. Sakura merasakan rasa sesak itu memenuhi kembali rongga dadanya. Air mata yang sudah susah payah ia tahan, akhirnya kembali berlinang. Ia terus menggigit bibir bawahnya guna meredam isakan yang mungkin akan segera ditimbulkannya.

**Untuk yang kedua kalinya kita di sini.**

**Bersama. Dalam kebahagiaan kita berdua.**

**Satu moment indah dalam hidupku.**

**Yaitu dapat membahagiakanmu, orang yang kucintai.**

**Memberikan apapun yang kupunya untukmu.**

**Diriku, hartaku, semuanya.**

**Meski nyawa adalah taruhannya.**

**Tapi ini memanglah aturan mainnya.**

**Tak ada kehidupan yang berakhir indah.**

**Karena di akhir kita pasti akan menangis.**

**Sepahit apapun nanti, kau harus tetap bertahan.**

**Sungguh, luapkanlah apa yang ada dalam hatimu.**

**Karena nanti kita tak akan jumpa lagi.**

**Kau, tahu?**

**Setiap kebahagiaan yang kurasakan akan langsung berakhir.**

**Akhir penuh luka dan duka.**

**Dan inilah aku yang terakhir.**

**Sebuah moment yang begitu indah di akhir hayatku.**

**Ya, **_**'cause you will hate your self in the end…**_

"Aku ingin di sini sampai senja." Sasuke memejamkan matanya tenang. Rongga dadanya pun terasa sesak—sama seperti Sakura.

Sakura menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas. Melihat langit musim semi yang cerah namun tak begitu panas. "Apa… kau yakin? Hari ini cukup panas, Sasuke." Ia tertawa hambar.

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Baiklah."

.

.

.

Berjam-jam berlalu, akhirnya senja yang dinantikan telah hadir. Semua orang sudah meninggalkan gereja sejak acara persepsi selesai. Waktu yang begitu lama itu mereka habiskan untuk terbius dalam kesunyian. Hanya semilir angin yang setia menemani mereka.

Sasuke menarik napasnya dalam, "Sakura. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

"Ya?"

"Apakah kau tidak menyesal menikah denganku? Kau tahu bukan, bahwa aku akan segera mati," ujar Sasuke dengan suara paraunya.

Sakura terlihat sedikit bergetar mendengar penuturan Sasuke. "Ti-tidak. Kau bodoh, Sasu. Aku sangat bahagia bisa menjadi milikmu," katanya sambil sedikit tersenyum miris.

"Jangan berbohong."

"Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan begitu. Dan jangan bercanda. Kau dan aku akan mempunyai keturunan."

"Tidak mungkin. Lihat saja nanti, Sakura. Aku akan lenyap bersama senja ini." Sasuke menatap lurus gereja di hadapannya. "Lenyap di hadapanmu, dan di depan gereja ini. Semoga nanti kau bisa bahagia tanpaku."

"Jangan bercanda." Air mata yang tadi sempat kering kini kembali mengalir di pipinya.

"Sebentar lagi senja akan menghilang. Aku tak akan hidup kembali seperti dulu. Aku akan benar-benar lenyap."

Sakura memeluk erat Sasuke. "Kau tidak akan mengalami masa itu lagi. Kau akan hidup bersamaku selamanya!" Sakura berteriak histeris dengan air mata yang semakin banyak berjatuhan.

"Jangan terlalu banyak berharap." Sasuke merasakan dadanya semakin sesak. Cahaya matahari yang dapat dilihat irisnya pun semakin menipis. Yang terlihat kini hanya gradasi warna oranye yang berbaur dengan langit biru yang kian menghitam.

"_Cause you will hate your self in the end_…"

"SA—SASUKE!"

.

_**Yang pertama dan terakhir**_

_**Juga**_

_**Yang terindah dan terakhir**_

.

_**Setahun kemudian…**_

**April 14****th**** XXXX 20.45 p.m. London International Apartment**

_Brukk brukk_

Terdengar suara tumpukan buku jatuh ke lantai. Dengan cekatan seorang gadis berambut _sugarplum_ memungutnya.

"Hari ini melelahkan. Fiuh, siapa juga sih yang mengacak-ngacak tumpukan bukuku?" keluh gadis itu ketika membereskan buku-bukunya yang terjatuh tadi.

"Ini kan…" gumamnya, "buku ini… kenapa ada di sini?"

Gadis itu tak memperdulikannya. Ia tetap membereskan buku-bukunya itu. Sampai jemari lentiknya menyentuh sebuah benda yang amat berharga.

"Kotak musik ini… di dalamnya masih utuh. Sasuke…" Gadis itu—Sakura—teringat kembali akan kenangannya dulu. Diliriknya almenak yang tertempel di dinding kamarnya. "Ternyata besok, ya?" Ia tersenyum simpul seraya menyeka air matanya yang mulai menetes.

_Ting ting tong ting tong…_

Suara kotak musik itu mengalun lembut. Mengingatkannya akan kenangan indah bersama Sasuke bertahun-tahun silam. "Andai kata kau masih ada di sini, Sasuke…"

Malam kian larut. Sakura yang baru saja pulang bekerja lupa belum membereskan kamarnya. Terutama pintu berandanya yang ia biarkan terbuka, sehingga angin-angin malam yang nakal masuk ke dalamnya. Ia menari-menari mengikuti alunan merdu kotak musik milik Sakura.

Gadis pink itu kemudian tersadar. Ia segera berjalan menuju beranda rumahnya. Dilihatnya langit malam yang penuh bintang. "Apa kau melihatku? Hahaha… aku di sini, Sasuke… masih setia denganmu." Air mata kian deras mengalir dari pelupuk _emerald_ itu.

"_Berbahagialah tanpaku."_

"—eh?" Sakura mendengar ada sesuatu yang berbisik padanya. Seperti suara… Sasuke?

"Aku tahu. Kau akan selalu hidup di sini, kan? Di hatiku…" ujar Sakura parau. Dengan kotak musik yang masih menyala, gadis itu kemudian membuka lembaran pertama buku peninggalan Sasuke yang belum sempat ditaruhnya.

**Waktu untuk berpijar masih banyak**

**Waktu untuk menangis tidaklah terbatas**

**Waktu untuk tertawa bisa kapan saja**

**Tapi, waktu untuk bernapas tidaklah banyak**

**Gunakan apa yang kau bisa selagi sempat**

**Manfaatkan sebelum kau menjadi abu**

**Menjadi abu serpihan masa lalu yang hilang ditebas angin**

**Abu kenangan yang menyatu dengan tanah**

**Begitu pula dengan mimpi dan angan**

**Raihlah jika itu yang kau harapkan**

**Dan tinggalkan jika mimpi itu hanya ilusi**

**Ilusi setelah semuanya berlalu**

**Hal yang tak akan pernah terjadi selamanya**

**Sampai kapanpun…**

**Sampai kau mati menjadi abu…**

_Ting ting tong ting tong…_

Alunan merdu piano itu menambah nuansa haru malam ini. Ya, setahun sudah kepergian seorang Uchiha Sasuke dari dunia ini. Akankah ia mendengar? Tangis haru dari seorang Uchiha Sakura.

"Sasuke…" Sakura menyeka air matanya keras. Ia kemudian berjalan gontai seraya menutup pintu beranda kamarnya. Kotak musik itu pun ia matikan.

"Cukup!" Sakura dengan keras membantingkan tubuhnya ke atas kasur. "Besok…"

.

**Aku yang lemah tanpamu**

**Aku yang rentan karena cinta yang t'lah hilang darimu**

**Yang mampu menyanjungku**

**(Kenangan Terindah – **_**Samsons. Haruno Sakura**_**)**

.

.

.

.

"Selamat jalan…"

Sakura kemudian menaburkan potongan bunga di atas tanah kuburan Sasuke. Setitik demi setitik air mata mulai berjatuhan. "Sayang sekali, kita tak bisa merayakannya di bawah menara Eiffle."

Gadis itu mengusap lembut nisan Sasuke. "Ohya, sekarang aku bekerja di London. Aku kesini hanya untuk merayakan setahun pernikahan kita denganmu. Semoga kau bahagia!" Ia lalu mengecup nisan itu. "Aku pulang dulu, yah. Sudah sore!"

Dengan langkah gontai dan air mata yang berlinang Sakura pun pergi meninggalkan kompleks pemakaman itu.

"Semoga saja…"

.

**Terima kasih cinta**

**Untuk segalanya**

**Kau berikan aku kesempatan hidup**

**Meski hanya sebentar —Uchiha Sasuke.**

.

.

**^FIN^**

.

.

**::::****:::: Note :**

Maȋtresse : Nyonya.

Maȋtre : Tuan.

Ataksia : Penyakit penyusutan _serebelum_ (otak kecil) sebelum mempunyai fungsi utama dalam koordinasi gerakan otot yang terjadi secara sadar, yakni mengganggu keseimbangan dan posisi tubuh.

**::::****::::**

**Akhirnyaaaaa….. chapter kedua yang abal bin gaje ini muncul juga~ **#bawapetasan

**Maap beribu maap Ai ucapkan kepada semuanya~ **#nangisharu** terima kasih bagi yang sudah ripiu di chapter lalu, dan ini juga.**

**Maap juga yah soalnya fic ini kurang memuaskan. **_**Feel**_**-nya pun nggak kerasa sangattt… maklumlah, udah lama nggak dikerjain! **#ngeles **terus map ya kalo ada yang nggak berkenan sama sedikit penyisipan lirik lagu di atas? DX Ai beneran nggak sengaja dengaer tuh lagu pas ngetik, terus langsung Ai masukin sajaaa~~ hehe…**

**Sekedar pemberitahuan kalo nanti Ai bakal vakum dulu. Jadi mohon map yah kalo banyak salah.. **/Readers : nggak penting *mewek/

**Ohya, mulai saat ini panggil aku 'Vii' saja, ya? x3 soalnya kalo 'Ai' terlalu umum. Hehe… **/Readers : najis banget :p

**Dan kayaknya sebelum vakum proyek fic terakhirku yaitu fic buat award di fandom tetangga, terus buat SI Days sama suspense week sajooo~ :D **#jiahhh

**Makasih banyaknya buat yang udah nyempetin waktunya untuk mampir ke fic gajebo ini. Sekarang, boleh minta ripiunya lagi? Hoho… **/ditimpuk sandal

**Tengkyu~ :***

**Balasan ripiu chappie yang lalu**

**vvvv** : hehe… map ya lama ==' dan di sini pun sepertinya mengecewakan, 'kan? Ohya, tengkyu udah ripiu~ :3

**jasmine fu** : makasih ya atas pujiannya~ #ciumjasmine/plak semoga chapter ini juga memuaskan XD

**Michiru Shizuka** : maap nggak bisa apdet kilat, say~ /sokakrab gapapa dah. Jejak stemple juga saya terima :p makasih udah ripiu! ^^

**Allda Nightray** : gapapa kok kalo mau curhat juga. Hihi… semoga chapter ini bisa bikin kamu nangis. Eh, fave? Waaaaa…. XD makasih banget :* makasih udah mau fave fic abal saya~ hehe… makasih ya, udah ripiu…

**.Hehe** : makasih ya ripiunya^^ semoga chapter ini bisa bikin kamu nangis lagi /plak

**Neechanku~ (Yusha Daesung)** : eh dikau ganti lagi penem ya? ._. eh hai juga nee #berpelukan aku nakal? Haha.. ntar aku bilangin ya sama akang Sasu! :p /plak ya inilah aku. Kurang lebihnya mohon dikasih saran ya, neechanku yang baik! #tampanghorror semoga chappie ini juga bisa menguras air mata! ^^ /maunya

**Okay, sekian. Makasih juga buat yang udah ripiu fic-fic Vii yang lainnya. Hehe…**

_**Sweet Regards**_

**Ai Kireina Maharanii**

**CnC? :3**


End file.
